


It's the Thought That Counts

by Thedupshadove



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Carmilla just wants to be a mom, Gen, She is forced to take drastic measures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: The two newbies of the Aurora meet a stranger with a proposition for them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	It's the Thought That Counts

It’s not surprising that, when the Aurora touched down on a market planet, the two newest crewmembers peeled off into a separate group. New as they were, there was still some…. _distance_ , so to speak, between them and the more established members. And so, as they examined some green fabric that Marius had high hopes for, only they heard a voice behind them:

“Psst.”

A pause, and then, without turning around, Raph answered. “Yes?”

“You’re the newest Mechanisms, right?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Turn around and see.”

They did so, with a caution that near-total immortality had not trained out of them yet, and found a thin-faced woman with vivid red hair in a pale blue kimono, looking at them with an expression that, while not cold or malicious, was distinctly…. _intense_. 

Again she spoke. “I can’t imagine the others have been very welcoming.”

This time Marius answered. “What makes you say that? Who are you?”

“Someone who knows how they work. Or am I wrong?”

Raph sighed. “It….may have been a bit….touch and go so far. So why do you ask?”

The stranger gave a tight-lipped smile. “I have a way to smooth your path.”

By this point, both Raph and Marius were beginning to feel wary. “And just what might that be?” Marius asked. 

The stranger’s smile widened. “Why, presents of course!” And now she held out a bag for them to take. 

Still nervous, and not quite sure why she did it except that she always had been so dreadfully curious, Raphaella took the bag and examined its contents. Eight neatly-wrapped packages, each one labeled with the name of one of her new crewmates, with the eighth being signed to Aurora itself. She looked back up to the mysterious giver. “Why are you doing this? What’s in it for you if we get accepted?”

The stranger chuckled. “I must confess that your integration is not my primary goal. That would be what’s in it for _you_. What’s in it for _me_ is seeing to it that your crewmates get these packages.” 

“If that’s true, why don’t you give them yourself? Stick around to collect the thanks?”

The stranger’s expression sobered. “They….aren’t likely to take them if they know they come from me. That’s why I need you; as intermediaries.”

Marius narrowed his eyes. “Oh yeah? And why _exactly_ would they be reluctant to accept your gifts, stranger?”

The woman matched him glare for glare. “That is _my_ business, and theirs. And if they haven’t seen fit to tell you about it, then you really _do_ need help slotting yourselves in. Nevertheless, I leave the choice up to you.” And with that she turned on her heel and walked away. 

After watching her retreat into the crowd, Marius turned to Raph. “We aren’t actually going to pass these along, are we? And tell them that we bought them?”

Raph considered. “Well….when you stop and think about it….what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Umm, they could be full of poison? Or bombs? Or knives set to launch out once the package is opened?”

“And if that turns out to be the case, they’ll get better.”

“Maybe so, but it won’t be very good for our quest to ingratiate ourselves, will it?”

“Have you _seen_ how they behave with each other?”

“Hmmm….”

And so a few ours later, back on the ship:

“Hey, a new belt! And this one’s _studded_!”

“Now _this_ is a flamethrower.”

 _Gasp_ “This was only in print for a week….”

“This sculpture stood in our Yellow Parlor when I was a child. The only one of my parent’s decorations that I really liked. How in Heaven did you find it?”

“Gosh, What A Lovely Tea Set!”

“This is a model of the Fremont system, isn’t it? It’ll look perfect in the bridge window.”

“A Strickland 349….the power of most cannons compressed into the size of a handgun….it’s been banned in 14 systems….”

“Oh, and a supercharged hyper-coil. She shall love this—I must install it soon.”

And as the older crew of the Aurora walked away, new prizes in hand, Ashes turned back over their shoulder to the newcomers. “It’s poker night. Are you coming?”

Marius and Raphaella looked at each other, and then smiled. “Right behind you.”

And somewhere, not too far away when considered against the whole of space, Carmilla smiled to herself.


End file.
